


Marrow [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Essentials [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin has psychopathic tendencies, Armin is not nice, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren stares at Reiner and Bertholdt for a moment, grunting in recognition, and then Eren wails, loping forward and grasping prison bars, yanking them from stone with a harsh crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrow [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086508) by [synergenic (Losseflame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losseflame/pseuds/synergenic). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Attack%20on%20Titan/Marrow.mp3) | 26:02 | 24.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Essentials Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Attack%20on%20Titan/The%20Essentials.m4b) | 2:01:34 | 56.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/marrow) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/essentials-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Afterdark_ by Blaqk Audio

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
